Lasso Hassle
'Lasso Hassle '''is the fifth episode of Over Drama Island. Lasso Hassle Chris: Last time on Over Drama Island, the contestants were challenged to save Ariel in a challenged that took place ''above the sea. Ledo managed to use a cruise ship to his advantage but it was worth nothing since Bang took his team to victory with his victorious plan. Duncan also got himself into several alliances. In the end, Leshawna took the launch. Who will be the one to win today’s challenge? Will Poison reveal her true gender to everyone on the island? Is Duncan sleeping with Ariel? Most likely. Find out right now on Over…..Drama….Island! Then camera shifts to Bang who is taking a jog in the forest. He then sees Mal walking into a bush. He disappears into the forest. Ledo: Bang? Is everything all right? Bang: What? Oh yes! Everything is perfectly normal. I just found Mal walking into a bush. Ledo: Odd…. They walk into the same bush. They fall in the bush. Bang stands up and sees Mal looking in a locker. ---- Bang A locker in the forest? Now that is very suspicious. ---- Mal: How are you doing in there? Muffling is heard inside the forest. Ledo: Who is in there? Bang: I suggest we hide in the trees and wait. Then we can save the innocent civilian! They hide in the trees. Mal: I brought you some food, not that you’ll be able to eat it. Have fun. He tosses a hunk of meat in the locker, closes it, and leaves. Once he is gone, Bang and Ledo approach the locker and open it. Bang: OH MY GOODNESS! They take the body out of the locker, takes off the bandana covering his mouth, and it’s revealead to be Mike! Mike: DAH! FOOD! Bang: Eat young child! EAT! Mike crawls into the food filled locker and eats to his heart’s content! Mike: Hey thanks but uh…who are you? Bang: I am Bang Shishigami! Ledo: I am…Ledo. Bang: We have come to rescue you! Now if you please follow us to our cabin! Mike: Uh..sure! The camera shifts to Duncan sleeping on Ariel’s shoulder. She blushes. Ariel: Oh Duncan, you’re too cute! Imca bursts into a short spurt of laughter. Courtney: Ok, if Duncan keeps sleeping here, I’m going to leave! Mileena: The Launch of Shame awaits BITC- Heather: UGH PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! KOS-MOS: Oh my! You all are too loud! Imca: In the words of Leshawna….Oh no you didn’t! '' ---- Imca I did not expect I would EVER say that. ---- Gwen: Guys, just be thankful that Duncan isn’t a messed up minded freak. Imca: You wish. Ariel: Duncan would never do anything naughty to me………..right? Duncan: Um… Courtney: Never forget to wrap and TAKE IT OUTSIDE! KOS-MOS: Ugh… ---- KOS-MOS They really know how to insult Duncan! I’m a nice person though so I don’t say anything. But can they please keep it down? ---- Duncan: Courtney you’re so dirty-minded. Have you had your own fun with Scott yet? Courtney: UGH! Imca: I’m taking that as a yes. Duncan: Come on Ariel. Let’s get out of here. The camera then shifts to Poison who is outside the bathroom. She goes in, encountering Bang. Bang shrieks. Poison: Bang? He continues to shriek. Poison: BANG!!! He runs out of the bathroom shrieking. He is still shrieking until he bumps into Chun-Li. Bang: AH! Chun-Li: Are you all right? Bang: Nope! I was in the bathroom with Poison! AGAIN! Chun-Li: Doing what? Bang: Well I was looking in the mirror, flexing my manliness- Chun-Li: What part? Bang: All of it! Anyway, I was fine until Poison walked in. Chun-Li: Oh… ---- Chun-Li Is Bang all right? ---- ---- Bang I never want to see Poison’s uh….''uniqueness EVER again! ---- Bang: Well, now that my manly flexing is over, I’m heading over to my cabin! The camera then shifts Zoey who is looking through Mal’s things, remembering about Mike. Mike enters the room. Mike: ZOEY! Zoey: I know it’s you Mal! Didn’t we go over this? Mike: But it is me! Mal left me in a locker! Zoey: Yeah, yeah. Ledo enters. Mike: Ledo! Aren’t I Mike? Ledo: Yes. Mike: And where did you find me? Ledo: In a locker. Zoey drops her things and clutches Mike screaming in glee. Zoey: MIKE!!!! Ledo: I wish I had a significant other. Bang enters, watching the 2 hug. Bang: Isn’t that fun? Chris: *loudspeakers* Attention campers! Meet me in the cafeteria pronto! The camera then shifts to Ariel and Duncan walking to the cafeteria. Raph attempts to speak to Ariel but Ariel and Duncan get inside. Raph hunches in sadness and walks in. Gwen walks towards Raph. Gwen: Are you ok? Raph: *sigh* Not really….I’m trying to get Ariel to notice me… Gwen: Oh she notices you. Raph: Yeah, but…I don’t want her to notice me as a friend. I want her to notice me as something……more. Gwen: Oh…well, if you were to date Ariel, would you sleep with her? Raph: In my dreams, yeah! Gwen: Oh…well, maybe I can help. Raph: Really? Thanks Gwen! Gwen: As long as it gets Duncan out of the cabin. The camera then shifts to cafeteria. Chris: Greetings my fellow contestants. How is your day? Good? Well it’s going to get worse! Poison: Oh really? Chris: Yep! You’re challenge today is to…find Chef. Mileena: Really? Chris: Uh huh! You’re challenge is to lasso Chef, and bring him to the dock of shame. However, he is carrying a meatball blaster. Bring Chef to the dock without getting blasted, and you win the challenge along with immunity. Now, Fun Fingers, you guys won the last challenge. So as a bonus, I reward you with a GPS. Bang: Yes! Chris gives them their lassos and gives Bang a GPS and they all head out. Courtney is seen running and observing her opponents when she sees one of them is missing. The camera then shifts to Scott who is laying down behind a rock who then gets discovered by Courtney. Courtney: Scott! Get up! Scott: I’m sorry Courtney. I’m not gonna do it. There is no way I’m gonna make it to the merge anyway! Courtney: This is new. Scott: Well, so is this season. Courtney: Well, that doesn't mean a thing! I’m sure if you search for Chef, you could find him! Scott: Yeah…sure. Courtney: Oh come on Scott! You have to! Scott: No chance Court….not now not ever. Courtney sits beside him. Courtney: This isn’t the Scott I know. Scott: It’s still me. No need to worry. Courtney: Well…I just….don’t want you to have to go! Scott: Eh? Courtney: Call me crazy- Scott: Meh, ok… Courtney: But I still love you! Courtney kisses Scott. Shocked, Scott places his hand over the fun zone to hide his true excitement. Courtney: Now let’s find Chef! Scott: Yes ma’am! Scott and Courtney head off. Mileena trips Courtney. Mileena: Helping the opponent? Scott: Hey, Courtney can help whoever she wants! Mileena: ZIP IT! Or I’ll shove a sai in your neck. She raises a sai towards Scott. ---- Scott Pappy always told me, If anyone threatens to stab you with a sai, bite them in the neck, and steal their sai. ---- Scott lunges towards Mileena, bites her neck, takes her sai, and runs off flailing his arms. Courtney runs after him. Mileena: Crap! My neck! ---- Mileena I’M GONNA GET FARM RABIES! ---- The camera shifts to Bang walking in the forest with his team. Bang: This should be the area. Kitana: Where is he? Jin: Search in the forests. He has to be somewhere. Mii: Let’s lasso him up! Chef: So sorry! Change of plans! Chef fires from behind a bush. Mii, Bang, Mal, and Jin escape without getting blasted while Chun-Li retreats into the trees, and Kitana dosges all the blasts. Chef: You’re good….but no good enough! Kitana: Or am I? Kitana backflips into a bush. Chef shoots the bush, and approaches to see Kitana, but she’s not there. The camera shifts to Bang, Mii, Mal, Jin and Kitana running in fear. Then the camera shifts to Chun-Li who is preparing her lasso. Chef walks out of the forest. Chun-Li tosses her lasso at Chef and lassos him. She jumps from the tree, lands and attempts to pull the rope attached to Chef but he is too heavy. Chun-Li: Urgh! Ever heard of a diet? Chef: Nope! Chef breaks free and blasts Chun-Li. Scott, Courtney, and Mileena arrive. Scott: D’AH!!! Courtney: AHHH!!!! Mileena: I’ve got ya now! Chef blasts all 3. The camera then shifts to Ariel who is hiding underwater. ---- Ariel He won’t be able to see me underwater. And if he does, I’ll swim away! ---- Ariel sees Chef. Chef looks around and turns the other way. She rises from the water and lassos him. She goes underwater and swims toward the dock. Chef: Ha! She won’t be able to move me….eh? Chef slowly moves towards the water. Then he skids a bit. Then he becomes airborne above the water. The camera then shifts to Ledo entering the Fun Fingers cabin. He sees Mike taking a nap, but he awakens when he comes in. Mike: Oh, hi Ledo. Ledo: Hello. What are you doing here? Mike: I can’t compete! Ledo: Sure you can! Come on Chris is at the dock! The camera then shifts to Chris, sitting on his chair. He sips some lemonade. Chris: This could take a while. Ledo: Chris! We found a new contestant! Chris: Huh? Ledo shows Mike to Chris. Chris: Oh, hi! Mike: Hey there. Mal left me in a locker so I was wondering…can I compete? Chris: Oh sure! Mike, you’re on the Fun Fingers. Ledo: Aweso-…..uh oh. Chris: What? Ledo: BRACE FOR IMPACT! The 3 run away from the dock as Chef crashes on to it. Chef: Ugh….. Chris: The lasso leads to the water. Ariel, exhausted, arises from the water. Ariel: Hi…oh my….that was hard… Chris: And the Terrifying Teeth win! Ariel: Great….I’m tired now. Ariel gets out of the water and gets to her cabin. Chris: In addition to our new contestant, there will be a double elimination. Ledo: Woah. 'ELIMINATION ' Duncan goes to Ariel’s cabin. Duncan: Aww…my princess is asleep. Lucky us, we don’t have elimination so… Duncan turns off the lights, goes beside Ariel, kisses her and falls asleep. The camera then shifts to the elimination ceremony. Chris: Well, it appears that there only 2 possible launchers. Our launchers are…… Scott: No marshmallows? Bang shrugs. Chris: …………………….Shantae and…….. Shantae: No! Chris: Tyler!!! Lindsay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The camera shifts to Shantae taking the launch. Shantae: Well this sucks. Shantae is launched. Shantae: 'NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ' Chris: Your turn Tyler! Lindsay: Tyler don’t go! Tyler steps into the launcher. Tyler: Bye Lindsay. Tyler is launched. Tyler: 'DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ' Chris: Funny, this episode seemed shorter….BUT no matter. Who will take the launch next? Will Mike’s addition to the team be accepted? Will Lindsay’s mourning get in the way of challenges? Find out next time on Over…Drama…Island!!! Category:Episodes Category:Over Drama Island